


Mirror Mirror

by ItsAiryBro



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Well - Freeform, i thought it was funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/ItsAiryBro
Summary: Yumichika has a unique way of doing things. His friends derive great amusement from this





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 2012. I am mildly ashamed but also proud of past me.

Shuuhei noticed that a lot of people were giving him weird looks. Some looked like they were trying to bite back laughter, some looked sad, some looked jealous, some looked amused, and a few others just looked plain baffled.

'Just what the heck is going on? And why is my forehead so goddamned itchy?'

"Good morning, Hisagi senpai!" Izuru Kira looked like he was trying to keep from laughing out loud, his lips were pursed shut and he looked a little pink at the effort he was making.

"Whoa,  _ _somebody's__ a little possessive." Renji grinned from beside him, also looking amused.

"I guess he got tired of all the flirting that's been going on, huh?" a chuckle slipped from between Kira’s lips.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Shuuhei demanded, confused and a little pissed off.

"Didn't you look at the mirror today, senpai?" Kira giggled.

Shuuhei sweat dropped.

"No, I, uh, didn't have the time."

Renji immediately whipped out a pocket mirror from his sleeve (?) and held it in front of a very disgruntled Shuuhei's face.

On his forehead, in big, bold, red letters was a word:

****TAKEN** **

That was why his forehead was so itchy!

"OH SHIT!" Shuuhei scrubbed frantically at his forehead with his palm and nails but the stubborn thing simply wouldn't come off. "SHIT SHIT SHIT! GODDAMNIT AYASEGAWA! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" he roared as he fled to the nearest bathroom, terrifying passerby as he pushed past them.

Izuru and Renji promptly burst out laughing as the flustered man ran, the ' ** **PROPERTY OF YUMICHIKA AYASEGAWA, TRESSPASSERS WILL BE EXECUTED**** ' sign attached to his back flapping about like crazy.

"You think we should tell him?" Kira gasped out between his panting. Too much laughing was not good.

"Nah, let him find out himself!" the redhead fell to the floor, clutching at his sides. "It's a lot more fun that way!"

****\--** **

Back home, Yumichika lazed contently on his bed, drawing idle patterns on Shuuhei's pillow with his fingers. That would teach all those who couldn't take a hint. If they didn't heed his warning this time, well, let's just say that Rurio kujaku would find new playmates.

Those dumbasses.

Smiling fondly to himself, he fingered the merchandise he'd brought back from his latest trip to the living world.

Permanent markers were the living world's gift to soul society, indeed.


End file.
